Best Mates
by karreana
Summary: What if Chloe and Derek keep meeting through childhood and become best friends but circumstances keep seperating them. Could our favourite couple get together and eventually realise they are mates?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: For those who may have noticed that I don't usually bother with a disclaimer that is for the simple reason that I don't think I really should, After all I am posting this on a Fanfiction site so the words kind of say it all but here goes, I do not own DP I am just putting my own personal twist on it.**

Best Mates

CPOV

I was walking down the corridor of the strange hospital where my Aunt Lauren works. I had the annoying feeling that I had been here before but I didn't remember ever coming, maybe Aunt Lauren brought me when I was little, I'll have to remember to ask her that later. We were supposed to go to the park today but she got a called in because of some emergency and because Aunt Lauren has been looking after me all week since my mommy died she said I had to come to. I miss my mommy I think and I touch my necklace that mommy gave me a few weeks before she died. I miss my daddy too I haven't seen him all week, Aunt Lauren says that he just needs time to adjust to my mommy being gone then I can go back home to him. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my Aunt talking and that's when I realised that we had stopped walking.

"Okay Chloe you can stay in the media room here I shouldn't be too long but feel free to watch anything you want on the T.V. and there should be lots of videos to choose from."

I nodded my head and slowly walked through the open doorway. As I stood just a few steps into the room I heard my Aunt close the door behind me. The room was big, it had two huge sofa's that looked like the could easily fit three big grownups on and three big squishy chairs that looked as though they would swallow you up in there squishy comfy ness and you would get stuck. I giggled to myself at the mental images. I walked further into the room and that's when I saw the huuuuge T.V. That thing must be bigger than me I thought giggling again. I was just looking around the room to see where the videos were that my Aunt said would be in here when the door opened behind me and a woman with redish brown hair walked in talking to someone I couldn't see.

"Okay Derek why don't you stay in here and watch a movie and I will come back and get you for lunch"

That is when she noticed me standing in the middle of the room.

"Oh you must be Chloe, Lauren's niece. She mentioned that she was bringing you with her today. I'm Lucy by the way; one of the nurses here and this is Derek."

She gestured towards the doorway and that's when I first saw the boy stood there. He looked about a year or so older than me but he was tall for his age, if we stood next to each other I would probably only come up to his shoulder. He had a mop of jet black hair and the brightest green eyes that I had ever seen. He had a scowl on his face but I saw curiosity in his eyes. While Derek and I were staring at each other Lucy left saying that she would be back to check on us and then closed the door behind her. I decided that it was up to me to make the first move so I took a few steps towards him and held out my hand

"h..hi I'm c..c..chloe" I stuttered. It was times like this I hated my stutter. I just hoped he didn't make fun of it like most kids.

DPOV _(just__before__he__meets__Chloe)_

I was sat In my room reading when I heard the clip-clopping of shoes walking down the corridor. I knew that it would be Lucy, one of the nurses that looked after me since my brothers were killed. Lucy had said this morning that she was going to take me to the media room to watch a movie but a part of me didn't think that she would. Most of the grown ups here have been reluctant to take me to any other part of the building since my brothers attacked that nurse. So I was actually looking forward to it, not because I wanted to watch a movie but just because I wanted to see something other than the same four walls for a little while. As I expected the door opened and there stood Lucy with a big, and slightly false smile on her face.

As we walked down the corridors with Lucy chatting happily about something or other I couldn't help but think about how she seemed to like me at least a little because none of the other nurses bothered to try and talk to me. But every now and then I still sensed fear coming from her when she looked at me. I thought about how Simon had once said that Lucy was a friend of his dads and decided that that must be why, Lucy must not want to offend Simon's dad by being rude to me.

When we got to the media room I smelled something so overwhelmingly delicious just stopped dead in my tracks. It smelt like strawberries and apple pie. The smell got even stronger when Lucy opened the door and I just stood there with my eyes closed enjoying the scent so much that I barely heard Lucy talking to me.

"Okay Derek why don't you stay in here and watch a movie and I will come back and get you for lunch"

But when she started talking to someone else in the room my eyes snapped open.

"Oh you must be Chloe, Lauren's niece. She mentioned that she was bringing you with her today. I'm Lucy by the way; one of the nurses here and this is Derek."

While she was talking I took a few steps into the room but I couldn't who it was the only thing I did know is that this person is the one who smelled of strawberries and apple pie. When she said my name and gestured to me, moving to the side slightly as she did so, that is when I saw her. She was so small and fragile looking, I imagined that she would be no higher that my shoulder if we stood next to each other. But I guessed that she was probably about five years old. She had long blonde hair that reached down to her back and the bluest blue eyes that I had ever seen. I got so lost in her eyes that I barely noticed Lucy leaving the room, closing the door behind her. When I finally managed to tear myself away from her eyes I noticed that she was staring right back at me. She had this cute little crinkle on her nose that made her look as though she was steeling herself to do or say something. I was proved right when a moment later she stepped forward with her hand outstretched.

"h..hi I'm c..c..chloe" she stuttered. That stutter was so cute it made me want to wrap my arms around her and protect her. Wait, did I just say she was cute. I held my hand out and briefly held hers before letting it go and grunting "Derek" I still wasn't used to talking to anyone other than Simon and his dad, and especially not used to talking to girls and certainly not fragile pretty girls like Chloe. Wait did I just say Chloe was pretty. Chloe just gave me a wide smile and skipped to the middle of the room.

CPOV

I skipped over to the T.V with a big smile on my face.

"I w..was g..going to w..watch a m..movie but I don't know w..where they are. C..could you h..help me f..find them?" I asked. He didn't answer me, I got the feeling he didn't talk to people much, just walked over to the big cupboard the huge T.V. was on and opened the door. Inside were stacks of videos. I looked through them and then asked Derek what he wanted to watch he said he didn't mind so I decided to be fair and choose something not too girly and we eventually decided on Jungle Book, which was also one of my favourites because I loved the songs. While Derek put the video in I went and sat I one of the huge armchairs that were in a semi circle in front of the T.V. Derek then came over and sat in the one next to me. As the movie started I noticed Derek occasionally sneaking glances at me, though I only noticed because I kept sneaking glances at him. There was something about this boy that fascinated me but I couldn't figure out what it was.

We were just up to the part where they sing the bare necessity when I realised something, this was the last movie that me and mommy watched together. Before I knew it tears were streaming down my face.

DPOV

I was actually starting to enjoy the movie and had to admit that the songs were really catchy, when I noticed a change in Chloe's scent and when I smelt salt water I knew she was crying. That wasn't right, Chloe should not cry. I looked over to her, worried that I had done something wrong, something to scare her, and saw her curled up in the big chair with silent tears streaming down her cheeks. I didn't know what to do I didn't have any experience with girls crying. I eventually decided that the only way to find out would be to go over there and ask her what is wrong, and that's just what I did.

CPOV

As I sat there I was surprised when I felt the weight of the chair shift. I turned and saw Derek climbing on the chair to sit next to me, the chairs were so huge we could both sit together comfortably. Derek hesitantly reached out and wiped away some of my tears with his thumb.

"Why are you crying? Did I do something to upset you?" He asked. He honestly sounded worried that he had caused me to cry.

"n..no you d..d..didn't d..do anything w..wrong. I j..just m..miss m..my m..mommy and d..daddy." I said tears streaming down my cheeks again.

"Oh, where are they. I could go get Lucy and she could go get them for you." He said and he sounded so relieved that he wasn't responsible for my crying that I almost giggled, that is until I realised that I was going to have to answer his question.

"m..my m..mommy d..died" I told him. As soon as I said that he took my hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze and I found such comfort in this simple act that before I knew it I was telling him everything. About how mommy died in a car accident, about how daddy wanted me to stay with Aunt Lauren, How I didn't know when I would get to see daddy again. The whole time I was talking, which took quite a while because I was stuttering so bad though Derek never seemed to get impatient with me which was a nice change, Derek never let go of my hand. By time I did finish I noticed that he had his forehead scrunched and he looked mad but I knew that he wasn't mat at me but for me which again made a nice change. Since mommy died the only thing people have been feeling for me is pity.

DPOV

No wonder she is upset. I don't really know what it's like to have parents but it's pretty clear that Chloe loves hers very much and now she's lost one and the other doesn't want anything to do with her. I have to find a way to cheer her up. That is when it came to me, Simon had left some of his games in here from when he last visited me. I stood up, still holding Chloe's hand and gently pulled her over to the big sofa in the corner. I reluctantly let go of her hand and she gave me a puzzled look. I reached behind the sofa and pulled out a bag full of board games, Chloe took one look at the games then looked at me and gave me that same big smile she gave me when we first shook hands and unlike with Lucy there was nothing false about this smile and I felt my own lips quirk in return.

CPOV

We spent the rest of our time together playing all the board games, I was so happy playing these games with Derek that I completely forgot about everything else. I knew that Derek and I were now friends. About half way through our fourth game of chutes and ladders, which was one of my favorite board games EVER, when the door opened and Lucy walked in.

"Chloe your Aunt Lauren has asked me to come and get you and take you to her office"

I nodded my head at her and looked back at Derek; he looked so sad so I got up walked over to him and took his hand in mine, just like he did with me earlier. When I did that he looked up at me, and I looked into his bright green eyes and said "Thank you f..for today Derek, you're t..the b..best friend I c..could have asked f..for". After that I gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up and followed Lucy out of the room, I just hoped that I would one day see Derek again.

DPOV

As I watched Chloe walk away I put my hand to my cheek where she had kissed me. I couldn't believe it I had made a new friend today I just hoped she came back some day.

I didn't know if Chloe came back because less than a week later Simon and his dad came and took me home to live with them. One night I asked my new dad if I would ever see Chloe again and he said,

"I don't know Derek, it's a big world sometimes we meet people again and sometimes we don't we just have to keep our eyes open"

**Now for all of the people who are following my other stories (_New__Town,__New__Start__and__They__Say__He__'__s__Dangerous_) know that I will be continuing them at some point it's just that things have been really busy lately and I sort of lost the thread on where I'm going with them. I still have ideas in my head but they have got a bit jumbled up with all the other ideas I have had for other stories so I think I need to get some of them out of my system first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two and to answer your question vampire Kayla I plan for this to be a multi chapter fic so hopefully lots more to come. Thank you for all the reviews so far. Please review they are always appreciated.**

Chapter Two

DPOV

I woke up to my stomach growling as usual but when I looked around it took me a few moments to remember where I was. Dad, Simon and I just moved to the new house yesterday so I hadn't really gotten used to my new surroundings yet. I looked over at Simons bed to see him lying there snoring, sometimes I wonder how I mange to get any sleep while sharing a room with Simon but I guess I have got used to his snoring in the two years I have been living with him and dad.

After I got dressed I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to see dad sat at the table reading the paper and drinking his morning coffee, dad always says that he can't function before he's had at least two cups and that must be at least what he's had seeing as how a big bowl of cereal was already waiting for me on the table, hmm he must have heard me get up. Dad didn't bother to speak to me until I had finished my first bowl of cereal but as he was fixing me my second bowl he asked;

"So how did you sleep?" I think he probably knew the answer before he asked but I knew he still wanted me to answer.

"Not so good, too many new scents and sounds that I have to get used to" I told him honestly.

By the time Simon shuffled into the kitchen I had already finished my second bowl of cereal and was finishing up an apple, I'll probably be hungry again in about an hour. I always did have a big appetite but it has almost doubled the last few weeks, dad says it's because of my werewolf genes starting to kick in.

After breakfast I went outside to check out the perimeter, which is something my instincts were screaming at me to do. My dad had made sure that we got a house close to the woods knowing that the proximity seems to help me relax; I would have to thank him for that because the moment I stepped outside and caught sight of the trees my breathing instantly calmed. I began to walk down the porch steps and towards the trees when a scent hit me, one I thought I would never smell again, strawberries and apple pie. Before I could pinpoint where it came from the wind changed direction it disappeared, I shook my head and decided that I must have been imagining it, it wouldn't be the first time since I met her that I thought I smelled her or even once or twice I thought I saw her. I carried on walking towards the trees when I heard a giggle and I stopped dead in my tracks, I knew I didn't imagine that and I would recognise that giggle anywhere. I turned around in a circle trying to figure out where it came from and looked straight at next doors garden when I heard the giggle again. The fence was too high for me to look over without standing on something but as I was looking around for something I could stand on I noticed a metal connecting gate at the bottom of the garden just before you get to the trees. I hurried over to the gate as fast as I could and opened the gate, part of me noticed that it was stiff like it hadn't been used for years but the biggest part of me just wanted to know if it was her. I didn't want to go barging into some strange garden just in case it wasn't her so I just peeked my head around the corner.

That was when I heard her and I knew it was her through the open back door.

"D..daddy stop b..being s..silly" if there was one thing I found even more memorable than her giggle it has to be that cute little stutter. But I needed to see her just to be sure.

"Why don't you go play outside for a bit, I've got some calls I have to make for work" I sent a silent thank you to the man for sending her outside, now I would know for sure.

I stood there impatiently tapping my fingers on the fence while I waited for her to come outside. It seemed to take forever but I eventually heard her footsteps walking towards the back door. I sucked in a breath when I saw her, it was her, it was Chloe.

CPOV

Daddy was in a silly mood this morning but after breakfast he told me to go play outside so he can make some phone calls for work. I didn't argue because I actually wanted to be outside today, summer had just started and the weather was lovely especially at this time, not too hot and not too cold it is just right. I giggled to myself as I got my shoes on at my three bear's reference.

I walked out on the porch and closed my eyes in content as the sun warmed my face and knew that I probably had a big, goofy grin on my face. I guess it's a good job that nobody can see me; though as I thought that I suddenly had the feeling of being watched and my eyes snapped open.

I looked around the very long garden, using my hands to shield my eyes from the quickly brightening sun, but I couldn't see anyone. Then again I couldn't even see the bottom of the garden because it was in shadow from the really tall trees towering over the back fence. When I thought of the trees I realised I was being silly it was probably some nosey bird or something. I shrugged and walked to the middle of the grass deciding that I would practice my handstands and cartwheels. The only problem is that even though I enjoy doing summersaults and I'm actually pretty good at it but I'm also really clumsy so it's kind of inevitable that at some point I'm going to fall and land on my butt. And that's exactly what happened when I did a handstand, I managed to go up into a handstand but I must have done it too hard because I started to flip over, now this is when I would usually land in a crab to stop myself ending up with a bruised butt but at that moment I heard someone gasp and that distracted me so I landed in a heap on the grass.

As I sat up I heard someone running towards me and the only thing I could think was that I knew someone had been watching me before, but when that person spoke all thought ceased.

"Chloe are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

I knew that voice; it was a voice I have wondered for two years now if I would ever hear again. I looked up and sure enough there he was, stood right in front of me wearing the exact same worried expression that he did when he had asked me why I was crying two years ago. But I had to be sure.

"D..Derek?" I asked, again hating my stutter.

He looked me right in the eyes and his lips quirked before he nodded but I knew it was him from the moment I saw his bright green eyes. I jumped up and through my arms around him squealing his name, he chuckled as he hugged me back. I think the sound of Derek's chuckle has now become one of my favourite sounds in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DP**

Chapter Three

KPOV 

I looked up from my newspaper wondering what was taking Derek so long outside. I decided to go check that he is okay. I left Simon finishing up his breakfast and made my way onto the back porch. I almost didn't spot Derek at the bottom of the garden; he was leaning around the fence so I assumed that he had found the old gate that leads into next doors garden. I watched and waited for him to turn and look at me, usually he would have noticed my presence by now, but he didn't even glance in my direction if anything he seemed to lean more around the fence looking into next doors garden. So I decided to see just what had Derek so fascinated. When I walked over to the side of the porch I could easily see into the garden and what I saw surprised me, but in a good way. There was a little blonde girl, no older than Simon, doing handstands in her garden. I looked towards where I knew Derek was and I almost took a step back at the intense look on his face as he watched the girl. The mixture of emotions on his face that I could see even from here were of protectiveness, devotion and utter disbelief like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I couldn't help but wonder if this tiny little girl could be his mate. Which confused me a little because when Derek had first come to live with Simon and me he would talk to me constantly about a girl he had met at the lab called Chloe and he worried that he would never see her again, and I had suspected that this Chloe might be his mate so maybe I was looking too much into this. I was distracted from my thoughts by a thump and turned to see that the girl had fallen while doing a handstand, when I looked at Derek I saw him leave his hiding place and run to the girl with a worried expression on his face. When he spoke I could hear him perfectly.

"Chloe are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" So I was right, this is Chloe.

I watched as Chloe jumped up squealing his name and threw her arms around him in a hug. I have to admit that I was shocked when I saw him laughing and hugging her back, I don't think I have ever seen him willingly hug anyone before and especially not with a smile on his face.

Just then I heard Simon come out and when I looked at him I realised that I had a big grin plastered on my face.

"What you smiling at dad?" Simon asked me and in answer I picked him up so that his feet were on the porch rail and pointed to Derek and Chloe.

"Why is Derek hugging that girl? And why is he smiling like that?" Simon asked me quietly.

"Because I think that that girl, Chloe, is the same girl who Derek met, and became friends with, before he came to live with us and I think he has missed her" I replied.

"I'm glad Derek has another friend" Simon said with a grin. I grinned back at him and said "So am I"

As me and Simon stood there and watched Derek and Chloe as they attempted to tell each other everything that has happened to them in the last two years I considered the possibility that they could be mates. I just couldn't be sure so I decided to keep an eye on them both. I wouldn't tell Derek until i was positive and he was older. After all seven years old is too young to explain about mates.

**I know this is a little short but I really wanted to do Derek and Chloe's reunion in another perspective before I got on to the good stuff. As always please Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'**

Chapter Four

CPOV

One day I was sat in Mr Bae's living room watching Simon and Derek play some racing game and I started to think about how close the three of us have become.

The last two weeks have been great. Me, Derek and Simon have all become best friends and spend every possible moment together. Simon and Derek both taught me how to play soccer and basketball, I'm not very good and the boys are always scared of hurting me because I'm so small especially Derek, he goes into full panic mode any time I scrape my knee. I often have lunch and dinner at Mr Bae's house. We play computer games and watch movies. We have even been talking about building a tree house and Derek said he will come some plans on how to build it.

As I watched them I thought about my relationship with Simon and Derek. Simon is already like my big brother, he knows how to cheer me up, he challenges me to games and we just have a laugh. He even stuck up for me when his sister, Tori, came to stay last weekend, she isn't a very nice person but I have a feeling that she has her reasons for that. Derek is different; I think I'm closer to him than I am to Simon and that probably has something to do with the first time we met. Derek is very protective of me. He's always making sure that I am okay, that I am warm enough, that I get enough to eat, that I'm not too tired etc. Like the other day when I walked into the bathroom door Derek was almost panicking and was insisting to his dad that they should call an ambulance in case I had a concussion, I didn't know what a concussion was but by the look on Derek's face I guessed that it wasn't a good thing, after a while he calmed down enough to see that it wasn't that serious but he refused to let me so much as lift a finger for the rest of the day. I rubbed my hand over my slight bruise on my forehead as I thought about it. He really is very sweet but with others he seems to wear a mask and doesn't want anyone outside of me and his family to see the real him.

I watched as Simon jumped up and cheered as he beat Derek in that race and I caught Derek's lips twitch in amusement. He then turned to me and asked if I wanted to play the winner and I told him he could have a rematch. As they set the game up again I thought about their physical differences.

Simon was taller than me, then again most kids older than six are taller than me, but he was still small for his age. He is Korean with bright blonde spiky hair, which he says he hates because he always gets people asking him if he's dyed it. He had almond eyes and almost always had a big smile that you just couldn't help but smile back at.

Derek was almost the complete opposite of Simon. He is quite tall for his age; I barely come up to his shoulder. He has a mop of jet black hair and the brightest green eyes that I have ever seen. Derek is also very strong and I have a feeling that this is one of the reasons that he is so careful around me, I once caught him lifting up the sofa one handed to find a DVD that had slid underneath. Derek also isn't much of a talker, unlike Simon; he grunts an answer more often than he actually talks. Derek also has a tendency to scowl a lot but he seems to have a beautiful smile that he saves just for me and judging by Mr Bae, Simon and even Tori's expressions the first few times I'm guessing that Derek smiling isn't something they are used to seeing so I decided that every smile he gives me must be precious and always be remembered. This was one of the reasons I had asked my dad to buy me a camera, which was now hidden behind my back. I waited until the boys were completely focused on the game on the T.V. screen and both of them were smiling and I took the camera out from behind me as sneakily as I could and before I missed my opportunity I snapped the picture. As soon as the flash went off both boys looked at me shocked and I giggled but then I heard the sound of explosions on the screen and looked to see they had both crashed there cars I doubled over laughing. They looked at each other for a second then looked back at me and both started laughing with me.

One Week Later

DPOV

Me, Simon and Chloe were all stood at the edge of the woods watching as my dad carried the planks of wood towards the tree that we were going to build our tree house in. I offered to help but dad didn't want me to use too much of my strength in front of Chloe. She didn't know what we were and dad thinks that she doesn't even know what she is. I thought we should tell her that she is a necromancer but dad said that it isn't our right to tell her something like that, we finally agreed that as long as she isn't seeing any ghosts then there is no need for her to know just yet. That was the only thing me and dad have ever argued about.

"I c..can't wait. I've n..never had a t..tree h..house b..before." Chloe stuttered excitedly as she practically bounced where she stood.

"just be careful not to flatten your thumb with the hammer like someone I know did trying to nail a drawing to the wall" I said smirking in Simon's direction. Chloe giggled at that, god I loved the sound of her giggle.

"Hey, I'm not the genius who suggested it" Simon said then glanced at Chloe as he explained. "Tape wouldn't hold it, and science guy here explained that the paper was too heavy for the adhesive. So I got some nails." I rolled my eyes at that.

"Which is why since then I have kept my tools locked away" dad said as he walked past with another arm full of wood. "I'm making an exception on this so please be careful"

It took us three days to build the tree house, with some help from dad. The tree we were using wasn't far into the woods, you could still see the house from it through the bushes but it was far enough that it was hidden unless you knew it was there. There weren't too many accidents when building it, though Simon did nearly flatten his thumb again. I was really worried that Chloe would hurt herself, especially when in the trees but it turns out she is a pretty good climber despite her usual clumsiness when on the ground. By the fourth day Chloe insisted on decorating it to make it seem more 'homey' her words not mine. She ran back to her house and came back with a box of things that was almost as big as her. She demanded that we leave her for an hour while she decorated and though I didn't like the idea of leaving her in the woods on her own she gave me that look that made reminded me of an angry kitten and I knew I had to do as she said. It was then that I realised that I would always do what she wanted, whether she knew it or not she had me wrapped around that cute little finger of hers.

**Hope you like. As always please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not now nor have I ever owned Darkest Powers. Kelley Armstrong is the genius who came up with it. **

Chapter Five

CPOV

I was sat in the newly furnished tree house reading a magazine on the latest movie releases but for once I couldn't seem to concentrate. These last few weeks had been some of the best weeks of my life and Simon and Derek were the sole reasons for that. They didn't judge me based on my small size and they never once mocked me for my stutter unlike most kids, and even some adults, did. In fact they both repeatedly told me that they thought it was cute. As I sat there I remembered the look on their faces when they saw how I had decorated the tree house.

_***Flashback***_

_I could hear them climbing up the ladder and I anxiously looked around to make sure that everything was in place. I quickly tried to look at the room as they would, for the first time._

_I had put up some forest green curtains over the two windows, daddy said I could have them because they were from the old house and were much too small for any of the windows at this house. I really liked the colour of those curtains but I couldn't quite figure out why. _

_I had also managed to find a matching forest green rug that I have placed in the middle of the room. I also found a whole bunch of mismatched cushions of all different shapes and sizes that I have placed around the room to make it more comfortable._

_I have put two potted plants on either side of the doorway, I'm not really sure what they are but they are green and leafy so I thought they would match the curtains and rug._

_Daddy also gave me some old Christmas lights that work off a battery and I placed them along the tops of the walls._

_Simon's head popped above the ladder first and when he looked around he had a huge grin plastered on his face so I took that to mean that he liked it. Next came Derek and he kept his expression neutral as he took it all in. I fidgeted nervously waiting for his opinion, I really hoped he liked it I had tried really hard not to make it seem too girly. When I couldn't take the silence any longer I decided that I had to be the one to break it._

"_S..So w..what do you g..guys t..think?" I reluctantly asked while looking at my feet._

_Simon immediately started talking._

"_Oh my god Chloe, this place looks amazing. How did you get all this done in just an hour? How did you even manage to get all this stuff up here? When we saw you, you only had the one box. And how did you manage to get those lights so high on the walls?" _

_I giggled at Simon's reaction as he stopped talking so that he could take a breath. _

"_Y..Your d..dad helped m..me carry t..the things up and h..helped me p..put up t..the l..lights. and c..curtains" I answered Simon._

_I finally looked at Derek and saw that he still had that same neutral expression, my heart dropped but I still needed his answer._

"_W..What d..do you t..think D..Derek?" I asked._

_The moment I finished the question a broad grin spread across his face and the change caused my breath to catch and he picked me up in a bear hug, though still being very careful not to hurt me, and spun me around making me giggle again. When he put me back down he whispered in my ear._

"_I think you're amazing." _

_I couldn't stop myself from blushing at that._

_***End Flashback***_

We have added a few more things to the tree house in the last week. We now have an old coffee table and three old wooden chairs that Mr Bae gave us. Other than the three cushions that are on the chairs, all the other cushions are now piled high in the corner making a big comfortable nest of sorts which is where I was now sat.

As well as all the furniture we have also brought many of our belongings here, there is a huge tower of board games that looks to be in danger of toppling over. There are also books and magazines piled high next to the games as well as an old draw that has Simon's spare art supplies in it.

Simon has also decided to put his own personal touch on the tree house by doing drawings of all of us and putting them up along the walls. They really are quite good.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear Derek climb the ladder, then again I rarely hear Derek approach.

DPOV

I climbed the ladder to the tree house hoping to find Chloe there. Before I even got half way my favourite scent in the world, strawberries and apple pie, floated down to me and I knew she was in there.

When I got to the top I immediately spotted Chloe sat in the big nest of cushions in the far corner with a magazine in her hand. I waited a moment for her to notice me but she seemed lost in thought. I walked over to her and sat down on the big cushion next to her. The movement of the cushion must have startled her out of her thoughts because she jumped almost a foot in the air. I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me at that.

"Skittish as a kitten" I mumbled but judging by the mock glare she shot me I knew she heard which only had me chuckling more and soon Chloe joined in with her cute little giggle. It is moments like these, these completely normal moments with Chloe that I treasure. She has become such a big part of my life in such a short time that I don't know what I would without her now. She is the one thing that stops me from feeling like the monster that I will one day become.

**I hope you like. Thanks to everyone who reviewed but more are always appreciated. **


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all I know the last chapter was a little short but I wrote that in less than an hour and with all the bad luck I've been having lately I figured that I had better post it before something else goes wrong.**

**To those who asked, yes they are still seven years old, this is all happening in the same summer and there will be a time lapse at some point my plan is to eventually get them to teenagers.**

Chapter Six

CPOV

Simon, Derek and I were re-enacting this morning's episode of X-Men. Derek was Wolverine, Simon was Cyclops and Professor X and I was Storm and we all took turns being the bad guys. We were having a great time until my Aunt Lauren came to the fence. This was the first time that she had been to the house since the summer started because she has been really busy working at the hospital, she calls summer the silly season because that is when everyone, especially kids have lots of silly accidents. When I saw her stood at the gate separating the two gardens I ran straight over to her so that I could introduce her to my new best friends.

"A..Aunt L..Lauren I w..want you t..to meet my n..new f..friends" I practically squealed to her in my excitement.

"This is S..Simon" I said pointing at Simon who had followed me over to my Aunt. Aunt Lauren looked at me indulgently before glancing and smiling at Simon.

I noticed that Derek was still stood a little ways away so I walked over to him and pulled him by the arm (I knew I couldn't have actually pulled him what with Derek being so much stronger than me but he reluctantly co-operated) towards my Aunt.

"A..And t..this is D..Derek" I said proudly.

When Aunt Lauren looked at Derek I noticed something change about her features, she seemed almost angry for some reason and I couldn't understand why. I felt Derek tense beside me and knew that he had picked up on my Aunts anger too. Only Simon seemed oblivious to the tension, he was babbling on about the game we were playing. I wanted to know what was going on but before I could ask my daddy shouted Aunt Lauren from the kitchen. She shot Derek one last glare before stalking off towards the house.

DPOV

I noticed the woman coming towards the gate before anyone else did because I could smell her scent. I noticed straight away that her scent was familiar but as soon as Chloe Shouted that it was her Aunt Lauren I figured that it was because she was related. When I inhaled more deeply I could just pick out the slight scent of strawberries that came from her and it must have reminded me of Chloe. Chloe's Aunt smiled at Simon when he was introduced but when Chloe pulled me closer and introduced me she gave me an angry glare. It made me tense as I wondered if I had met her before, usually only people who know what I am look at me that way, well other than dad and Simon that is. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about Chloe's Aunt.

LPOV

I couldn't believe it. Of all the people who could have moved in next door, of all the children that sweet little Chloe could make friends with, why did it have to be the Bae's and that mutt. I have to keep Chloe away from them. As I walked back to the house where Steve waited for me in the kitchen I wondered how I would manage that. Steve had no idea about the supernatural world, he certainly has no clue that not only do werewolves exist but one is right now playing with his necromancer daughter. I decided that I first needed to find out what Steve thought about Chloe's 'friends' and then I could make my case on just how dangerous it is for Chloe to be around them but I would have to be very careful about what I say.

CPOV

After my Aunt left we went back to playing our game. I wasn't really in the mood anymore but both Simon and Derek seemed determined to cheer me up. I was almost certain that Derek could tell that it hurt me to see my Aunt not like him, he always seemed to notice things like that about me. So, it wasn't long before we were playing like before.

I was pretending to be Storm when she makes herself spin really fast like a tornado and that was just what I was doing, spinning really, really fast towards Derek, who was the bad guy. I soon discovered that the only problem with spinning really, really fast is that it soon makes you really, really dizzy. When I got close to Derek I fell and would have landed face first in the dirt if Derek hadn't of grabbed me by the arm and stopped me. When I got my balance back I noticed that my arm was a little sore where Derek held it but considering that the face plant I almost took could have been so much worse I decided not to dwell on it. 

LPOV

I was sat at the kitchen table drinking a cup of coffee with Steve when I decided that it was now or never.

"So what do you think of the new neighbours?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible. When I looked up I saw Steve's face light up before answering.

"They're great. Kit seems like a great guy and loves having Chloe over for lunch or dinner And Chloe absolutely adores Simon and Derek. You know I had my concerns when I first saw the size of Derek but I can't deny that I haven't seen Chloe this happy in years."

Steve had a grin on his face by the time he finished. From what he said I knew I would have to tread carefully.

"Steve, I think you should reconsider letting Chloe spend time with Derek" He almost choked on his coffee when I said that.

"What? Why?"

"Well even you mentioned about the size difference, it would be all too easy for him to hurt her even by accident" I was trying to sound as non-judgemental as possible because I knew that was the best way to win him over.

"That's what I thought at first but as I've watched them I've noticed how protective and gentle he is around her. Kit even told me that Chloe is the only person he smiles for."

When he said that I knew I would have to take this to the next step to convince him that the mutt is dangerous to Chloe. I took a deep breath while I quickly thought about what I could say, then it came to me the best move would be to just twist the truth instead of telling an outright lie.

"There's something you should know. I have met Derek before. A few years ago I did some work at a clinic and Derek was there. His biological father was a very violent man. Derek spent a lot of time in that clinic until Kit Bae adopted him." Steve looked shocked at this new information.

"That may be so but Derek isn't his father" Steve said but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her. I Knew that all I had to give him now is solid facts.

"Maybe not but it has been proven that those who experience violence when young usually end up being violent themselves. Not to mention that violence can be genetic. We have to think about Chloe's safety here. Derek may be gentle with her know but he has only been here a few weeks, how do we know what would happen if he looses his temper, and around Chloe. Do we really want to take that kind of risk?"

By the time I finished Steve was deep in thought. I left the house soon after knowing that I had planted the seed of doubt and that it would eat at him until he made the right choice.

**I hoped you liked it. Please review they are always appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

SPOV (Steve's)

I couldn't stop thinking about what Lauren had said about Derek hurting Chloe but when Chloe came in for dinner with a happy smile on her face I decided that she was just worrying about nothing. So with that in mind Chloe and I sat down to eat our spaghetti bolognaise with her chatting happily about everything that she did today. However, when she rolled up her sleeves so that she didn't get any food on them I saw something that made me freeze and had me re-thinking everything Lauren had said this morning. On Chloe's arm were bruises that looked an awful lot like finger prints. I decided that before I jumped to conclusions I should first ask her what happened.

"Chloe how did you get those bruises on your arm?"

She looked at her arm puzzled for a moment before answering.

"O..Oh I d..didn't r..realise it h..had bruised. I w..was spinning around a..and I f..fell but D..Derek c..caught me by the a..arm b..before I hit the g..ground." She stuttered.

"So Derek did that?" I asked trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Umm y..yeah b..but it w..was an a..accident"

I just nodded my head and went back to eating. I hated it when she said it was an accident because it was exactly what Lauren said would happen. Maybe she was right about Derek not being good for Chloe but I don't see how I can keep them away from each other when they live next door.

I was still thinking about what I was going to do about this when Chloe went to bed. I was sat in my study, which is my private sanctuary, and when I looked down on my desk I noticed the contract that had been sent to me a few days ago. An old college friend wanted to invest in my business and expand, this would mean that I would have to travel a lot more and we would also have to move closer to the main office which was why I was initially going to turn it down but now that I thought about it maybe this would be the perfect solution. A sure fire way to keep Chloe and Derek away from each other and to ensure that Chloe didn't get hurt.

***One Week Later***

CPOV

I was curled up on the nest of cushions in tree house crying. I felt like my heart had been broken in two and then stomped on, and the person who did it was my daddy. Daddy had just told me that morning that we were moving. I didn't really care about living in a different house, or going to a different school. What I did care about was that I had to leave Simon and Derek. That thought just made me cry harder. I had no idea how I was going to tell them.

As though my thoughts summoned him I suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I looked up through watery eyes and found Derek looking down at me with that very familiar concerned expression on his face.

DPOV (before he finds Chloe)

I was walking towards the gate separating the two gardens when I heard the sounds of crying coming from the direction of the tree house. I knew immediately that it was Chloe. I didn't hesitate a second before running as fast as I could to the tree house praying that she wasn't hurt. When I climbed the ladder and saw her buried in the cushions, when I saw the look on her face as she continued to cry her little heart of I knew she was hurt but it wasn't the physical kind, this was so much worse. I had only ever seen Chloe cry like this once and that was the day that I first met her back at the lab so I knew that whatever it was that had upset her it was bad. I walked over to her and silently wrapped my arms around her trying to comfort. When she looked at me with those eyes flooded with tears and I saw all the hurt in them I just prayed to whatever god was out there that I wasn't somehow responsible for it. I don't know how long we sat there, me holding her and letting her tears soak my shirt but I knew she would tell me what was wrong when she was ready. Eventually the sobbing turned to sniffles and after a while she wiped her eyes and looked up at me. I didn't say anything, I knew words weren't my forte. I just waited for her to feel calm enough to speak to me.

"I..I'm s..sorry." She stuttered.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked puzzled.

"F..For m..making you s..sit here f..for so l..long and f..for me c..crying all over you a..and g..getting your s..shirt all w..wet." She hiccupped at the end and that just made me hold her to me a little tighter.

"Chloe I couldn't care less about the wet shirt but I do care why you are crying." When I asked her outright she suddenly found her feet very interesting so I put two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face towards me.

"Why?" I asked her simply. She took a deep breath before answering me.

"M..My d..daddy t..told me s..something at b..breakfast this m..morning." She took another shaky breath before answering. "D..Daddy said t..that w..we are m..moving"

By time she said the last word she was sobbing again and I felt like my whole world had just fallen apart. This couldn't be it, I had only just found Chloe again I couldn't let her leave. I decided to go to the only person who could help, my dad. He would know what to do, he always knew what to do.

KPOV

What was taking Derek so long, he was only supposed to go next door and ask if Chloe was coming over for lunch, and that was over an hour ago. Simon seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he chose that moment to come into the kitchen and ask the exact same thing. I walked over to the window and looked out before answering and spotted Derek walking towards the house with his head down but judging by how tense he held his body I knew something was wrong.

"Here he comes now" I told Simon.

Mere seconds later Derek barged into the house, the back door banging off the wall, and almost shouted two words, but I knew that those words were the hardest that Derek had ever had to say.

"Chloe's leaving"

"What do you mean she's leaving." Simon asked.

"Her dad is making her move away so that he can have some fancy job and never be home" by the end Derek's words were almost dripping with hate and anger.

I knew I would have to handle this very carefully, Derek still didn't know that Chloe was his mate, and I now had no doubts that there were mates not after observing them together for the past weeks, and to tell him now just when he is about to loose her again would only make him feel worse.

"But he can't do that." Simon shouted in outrage. "Chloe is our friend."

"I know Chloe is your friend, both of your friend and I know you will both miss her but this really isn't up to us, it's up to her father and that is who she belongs with"

It took several more hours of arguing, I had never seen Derek so passionate about an argument before, but eventually they conceded that however much they hated the thought of Chloe going away there wasn't anything any of us could do about it. They therefore decided to make there last days with Chloe as memorable as possible.

***One Week Later***

CPOV

Today was the dreaded moving day and I was stood on Mr Bae's front porch with Simon and Derek saying our goodbyes. I didn't cry now, I had shed so many tears this past week that I didn't think I had any left in me. We had all shared our goodbye gifts the night before, I had given Derek a leather friendship bracelet that I had made which he now wore and had sworn to never take off. I gave Simon the written half of the comic that we were making together about our summer together and he had given me one of his sketches of the three of us stood together in front of our tree house. Derek had given me a beautiful refillable note book so that I could put all my movie ideas in it. I even got a surprise gift off Tori the day before when nobody else was around, she gave me a very brief and awkward hug and told me that she was sorry to see me go but if I ever repeated that she would deny it and then hunt me down.

Simon walked over to me and gave me a huge hug telling me again how much he was going to miss me. When he released me he gave me one last smile before walking back into the house to give me and Derek some privacy. The moment the door shut behind Simon I ran straight into Derek's arms and he enveloped me in a hug. I felt the tears that I didn't believe I had begin to fall down my cheeks.

"I..I'm g..going to m..miss you s..so m..much" I sobbed, hugging him tighter. "You are t..the best f..friend I've e..ever had."

"you're the first friend I ever had and I couldn't have asked for a better one." Derek whispered in my ear.

"W..What about S..Simon?" I asked

"Simon was always more like a brother to me, even before he became my brother but you are my friend." I was so touched by what he said that I felt the tears flood my eyes so much that I could barely see. But just like he always does lately my daddy just had to ruin the moment by honking the horn signalling for me to get in the car. I hugged him tighter for one last moment and felt him do the same before I pulled back and started to walk away. Just before I got in the car I turned towards the house one last time. Simon, Tori and Mr Bae were all stood at the living room window, I gave them a small final wave before looking at Derek still stood on the porch, I gave him a small, sad smile before getting in the car and letting my dad take me away from everything I care about.

DPOV

She's gone. As I lay in bed that night I still couldn't believe that my Chloe is gone. Dad has been telling me all week to be optimistic, that I found her once when I didn't believe that I would ever see her again so what is to stop me from finding her again. The only problem I have with that is I had to wait two years last time and who knows I will have to wait this time. Who's to tell what could happen in Chloe's life between now and then.

**Just so you know there will be a time lapse in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
